


Limitations

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has some learning to do about the human body. Specifically, knowing when you've lost the fight. Good thing Dipper's around to take care of him. // Nonsense BillDip fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitations

“C’mon kid, I wasn’t even close to finished yet!”

“I promise he’ll be there for you to…finish. Later.” 

Bill couldn’t find the strength to argue much more. Damn this limiting, meaty flesh sack! Useless. The blood was dripping down more heaviliy now, and his head throbbed as if it were going to explode. Looking down at his clothes, rips and tears covered him. He winced a bit when Dipper held him back from pursuing the beast once more, but most of the fight was leaving him in physicality.

His spirit? Far from broken.

Sighing, he let Dipper lead him back through the woods and to the Shack. Every step he took ached his body, blood spurting further and clothing rips dangling by a thread. Dipper was scolding him, but the words washed over Bill with no impact. He was an all knowing, all seeing, all powerful demon. At some point. Not at the moment.

He hated that.

“C’mon, the first aid stuff is up in the bathroom by my room. I’ll see what I can do for you up there.”

Bill glanced at the stairs and felt a sense of dread. How was he supposed to climb all those in his state? Aside from the practicality, he might make use of this for his own selfish needs too… in the form of one Pines boy.

“Pine Treeee…” he whined weakly to get Dippers attention. “Carry me? I’m just… so worn out…” Melodramatically, he threw his hand up to his forehead before letting himself fall into Dipper’s arms.

Thankfully, Dipper caught him in time before he hurt himself more. Rolling his eyes, Dipper agreed. None too carefully, he knelt before Bill to let him crawl on his back. They were more or less the same height, and Bill’s frame was far thinner. Dipper hoisted him up, pathetic as he found the whole situation, and made his way up the stairs.

Bill grinned and hung on to Dipper’s neck, legs wrapped around his torso. He was going to enjoy his bruised and beaten state as much as he humanly could.

Dipper plopped Bill onto his bed before rifling through his drawers to find a new pair of clothes to replace the rags that were currently adorning him. Settling on an oversized Mystery Shack shirt and some lightweight boxers, he handed them to Bill. “Put these on while I go get the kit, yeah?”

“I’m not sure I can do it by myself… you may have to help me…” Bill’s tone was playful, and Dipper responded with another eye roll. Typical, childish. 

“If I come back and you’re not wearing those, you’re doing this yourself.” He decided firm and unyielding was the best approach when dealing with an entity of enormous power trapped in a human body. Bill simply grinned and nodded, starting to remove his pants and shirt.

Dipper left and returned with the kit. Bill was sitting on the bed casually, thumbing through an encyclopedia on magical creatures. His hair was mussed and his face was still dirty, but at least his clothes were clean. They were loose around his lean frame, his skin tanned and eyes still bright. He looked… well… 

Human.

“All right, Cipher. Let’s get started.” Dipper took a seat across Bill on the unmade bed, crossing his legs and laying out his equipment. The face needed quite a bit of attention, so he decided to start there, first by cleaning the skin and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

The close proximity of the situation raised some interesting responses from Dipper, Bill noticed. His eyes seemed to darken, and his cheeks seemed to tint with pink. Though his fingers were usually dexterous and careful, they seemed to shake and shiver while tending to Bill. He could also tell that Dipper’s heart was picking up in beat. Smiling, he leaned closer.

“I didn’t need help, y’know. I could have handled it.” His voice was low and matter of fact, testing Dipper. 

Rubbing at an especially stubborn dirt mark on Bill’s cheek, Dipper sighed. “Sure, Bill. If getting your face beat into the mud every five seconds is handling it, consider it handled.” He carefully disinfected the remaining cuts, Bill wincing under his touch. Band-aids were administered over them, gently pushed in by Dipper’s fingers. 

“I know you think you’re still invincible. But you’re not.” Dipper’s tone became more serious. “You seriously need to learn the limitations of the human body. We need things like food and water, air and shelter… and we need to know when we’re beat.”

Dipper pushed back Bill’s hair to reach a particularly nasty cut on his forehead. Bill simply pouted, knowing Dipper was right. How was he expected to adjust so quickly to this bag of flesh and bones? His ultimate form allowed for so much more power, endless possibility. 

And yet, if in that form, he wouldn’t have Dipper paying so much attention to him. Perhaps it had its perks. Maybe he should get his ass handed to him more often. If only the sting of losing was less than that of the disinfectant on his wounds.

Absentmindedly, he let his hand wander onto Dipper’s thigh. The clothes he pulled for him were scented intoxicatingly of Dipper, and his primal instincts signaled his desire in his head. He usually wasn’t one for the cute and cuddly, but this kid was surprising. There was a fire in his heart that seemed to ignite at the thought of adventure and mystery, monsters and demons. It was flattering, to say the least.

“There. That should be good for now.” Dipper sat back to admire his handiwork, but had to laugh at the sheer amount of band-aids that covered Bill’s skin. “Those bruises should go away on their own. Same for the soreness. How are you feeling?”

As smooth as could be, Bill answered without missing a beat. “Good, except one last thing is really hurting…”

“What?” Dipper’s tone was rightfully suspicious.

“My mouth…” Bill took his hand in his jaw, as if it were truly pained and he was massaging it. Catching Dipper’s eyes directly, he put on his most sultry voice, “Would you kiss it better?”

A flush filled Dipper’s cheeks. His annoyance was at the ultimate height, but it was hard to ignore the perfect transition of that line. Shutting his eyes to keep them from rolling back into his head, he crossed his arms. 

“Fine.”

Feeling it out, he gently pushed his mouth toward Bill’s and caught him in a soft kiss. His face was still a tender area, and Dipper didn’t want to cause any more bodily harm to Bill. Not today. 

He tasted like earth, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. There was a persistent warmness to Bill, and he liked that. Bill’s hands were greedily sprawled over Dipper’s thighs, before bringing one up to grab Dipper by the back of the head, drawing him in again.

“Hey, I only said one!” 

“But I’m hurting all over…”

Maybe more bodily harm would do Bill some good.


End file.
